Duelling for Survival
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Jaden's all grown up, he's the head card designer and tester of his fathers company, but when he returns to DA, he is forced into a tournment for his life, can the new style Jaden Survive? Aster x Alexis, OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1: What Happened To You?

**I Don't Own GX**

** (10 Years after the Graduation Duel)**

**New Cards: (Please Note: these are my own Invention)  
**

**Envoy Knight: Attack: 1500 Defence: 1200. Stars: 4, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: this monster cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.**

**Envoy Warrior: Attack: 1400 Defence: 750. Stars: 3, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light, Effect: When there are Three Tokens on the field, you can Scarifies this card and them to summon **_**Envoy Master **_**from your deck/hand/Grave in Attack mode.  
**

**Envoy Archer: Attack: 0 Defence: 1500. Stars: 4, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked. If there is another Envoy monster on your field, this card cannot be attacked.  
**

**Envoy Master: Attack: 3500 Defence: 3200. Stars: 8, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: This monster cannot attack your opponent Directly, But while this monster is on the field in attack mode, all Envoy monsters Gain 500 Points to attack and Defence.  
**

**Envoy Dragon Lord: Attack: 2800 Defence: 2700. Stars: 7, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: By sacrificing one monster, this card can gain that monster effect for the duration of the turn. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.  
**

**Envoy World: Type: Field Spell. All **_**Envoy**_** Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defence points, and become Immune to Magic, Traps and Monster effects, you lose 400 life points a turn as long as this card is active.  
**

**Curse of the Five: Type: Quick Activate Trap. By sending five Envoy cards on your field to the grave, you can summon the top five monsters from your deck.  
**

**Sword of the Envoy: Type: Equip Spell. All **_**Envoy**_** Monsters gain 400 Attack or Defence for every **_** Envoy **_**Cards on the field.  
**

**Envoy Armourer: Trap. When a Opponents attacks an Envoy monster you draw one Equip spell from your deck and Equip it to a monster  
**

**Envoy Bait: Trap .When you have two or More Monsters on the field, and your opponent attacks a monster, you can choose who your opponents attack to a stronger monster.  
**

**Envoy Sheildmaster: Attack: 200 Defence: 2500. Stars: 4, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: This monster can redirect Opponents attacks to hit their life points, one per duel. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.  
**

**Envoy Gate: Spell. You can Summon one **_**Envoy**_** Monster to the field is you have none.  
**

**Warrior of Envoy Lord: Attack: 3000 Defence: 1200. Stars: 6, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: When **_**Envoy Master **_**is summoned, you can Special Summon this card. When this card is destroyed Place on Token on the field in the Magic/Trap space, this cannot be attacked.  
**

**Doom of Foe: When you draw this card send Envoy Sprit to the grave along with this card, you gain 1000 life points  
**

**Envoy Sprit: Attack: XXXX. Defence: XXXX. Stars: 10, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark, Effect: When your opponent Declares an attack that would lower your Life points to 0, and this card is in the grave, you can special summon this card to the field Negate the attack. The Attack points of this card are the number of Envoy cards on the field, and Grave X 750.**

**Duel fusion: You can select 1 monster on your side of the field and fuse it to make a monster, which gains attack and Defence equal to your life points. If this monster is destroyed, then you lose. You can only do this once a duel **

**Chapter One: What Happened to you?**

Jaden walked into the office, there was a large glass window behind the desk, several bookshelves with Duel monster Cards sat there, he looked at the man behind the desk, though he was entering his forties he still looked around twenty, then again he did as well, they called it a family trait. He had Chestnut Brown hair and brilliantly blue eyes, his white cape with its royal red interior was hanging on the back of the chair, he was sitting waiting for Jaden who sat down opposite him.

"How can I help Jay?" Seto asked,

"I need the afternoon off" Jaden replied, he was still wearing his suit, he had to admit, he did look good in it, but he knew that if his friends ever saw him in this it would shock them half to death,

"What for, thinking of going to the Duel Academy reunion?" Seto smiled,

Jaden gave his father an evil look, "How do you know about that?"

"Earth to Jay! I own DA" Seto replied shaking his head,

"Oh, yeah I forgot" Jaden replied, "I have been thinking about it, and yeah I think I'll go"

"You can borrow the Kaiba copter when you go, and if you like your new deck is ready" Seto replied smiling,

"I was saving it for your World Championships Tournament, but I do need to test it against something other than the robots at Kaiba Land" Jaden added thoughtfully,

"Well I guess that would be fun, you think of entering?" Seto asked,

"yeah, I still like duelling" Jaden replied,

"Well why don't you quit here and become a pro?" Seto asked,

"I like designing the cards, and testing them" Jaden replied looking at the cards on the wall, he had headed up most of these projects,

"Enjoy your trip Jay" Seto replied looking at him smiling,

"Thanks dad" Jaden smiled, standing up and preparing to leave

Seto sighed, "Make sure you don't do anything stupid, son"

"Hey!" Jaden narrowed his eyes, "This is me we are talking about!"

"That's why I'm worried" Seto replied, laughing. Jaden laughed walking out of the office and up a single Level to the Kaiba copter, he saw his briefcase was waiting for him as well as a jetpack, with a small note,

_You have to make an Entrance!  
_

Jaden sighed and climbed aboard, "Mr. Kaiba where to?" the pilot asked, jumping at the sight of Jaden,

"Domino Port" Jaden replied strapping himself in, he picked up the briefcase and opened it, his custom Duel disk was sitting inside along with his four decks, he picked up one and realised it was his old Heroes Deck, another was Yubel's Deck the third was the Evil Heroes of the Supreme King and the final deck was his new deck he had work on alongside Pegasus.

He closed the briefcase as the Helicopter took off, he watched out of the window and saw as the ground shrunk.

**(Domino City Port)**

Syrus walked around, he knew he had to be here somewhere, but there was no sign of him,

"Syrus!" a female voice called him, he turned to watch a Blonde women walking arm in arm with a silver haired man, Aster was wearing a Dinner jacket where as Alexis was wearing a light blue dress, she smiled as Syrus waved to them,

"Hey you guys!" Syrus called, he noticed that everyone seemed to be wearing smart clothing, he just wondered if Jaden would appear wearing his Slifer Jacket, but he could see no sign of his old best friend,

"How have you been Syrus?" Aster asked,

"Not bad, Rank 8 Pro Duellist" Syrus boasted,

"Who's the top ten these days? Aster retired a year ago so I doubt he's still there?" Alexis asked,

"Well I think It goes, Yugi, S. Kaiba, Jesse, Pegasus, Joey Wheeler, Zane, Mai Valentine, Me, Marik Ishtar and M. Kaiba" Syrus replied,

"Did my ears deceive me? Or was someone calling me?" Jesse called walking over,

"Hey Jesse!" Aster replied smiling slightly,

"Aster, why'd you retire?" Jesse asked, then he noticed a small boy standing behind Alexis, he looked at the boy, he resembled Aster in nearly every way but had Blonde hair like Alexis,

"Congratulations!" Jesse added, as the Boy made himself more seen,

Aster Blushed, "Thanks"

They stood looking around, they saw Hassleberry rushing over, followed by Chazz and Zane,

"Hey Guys, where's the Serge?" Hassleberry called as he approached,

"No idea" Aster replied, looking over at them,

"Probably hiding somewhere" Chazz replied,

"I doubt it, I haven't seen or heard from him since after he got back from Venice" Syrus replied,

"G'day Mates" Jim called, they all turned and saw Jim and Axel walking towards them,

"Hey Jim!" They called, "Hey Axel!"

"Hey guys" Axel replied, he looked around, "No sign of Jaden then?"

"I doubt the dweb would come" Chazz replied, as if in answer to Chazz's comment a helicopter appeared above them, they all shielded their eyes as a figure jumped out. **(A/N: Start: Seto Kaiba Hacking Theme)**

They watched as the figure started a jetpack, and they slowly lowered to the ground, as the dust cleared they saw a black suit and white briefcase, the dust around the face cleared and they gasped as they realised who this was **(A/N: End: Seto Kaiba Hacking Theme)**,

"Jay?" Jesse called to him,

Jaden smiled in response, "Hi guys"

Chazz was looking dumbfounded at the Kaiba Copter, "You work for Kaiba Corp?" Chazz asked,

"Yeah, what of it?" Jaden asked, looking over at him, he waved the Copter off

"Really?" Everyone asked, they saw that the DA ferry was opening, and their classmates were climbing onboard.

"Yeah" Jaden replied,

"Bet you were just scared of the Chazz" Chazz replied,

"I'll take you on right now!" Jaden replied, Chazz smiled and pulled out his duel disk and placed his deck inside, flicking it on, Jaden knelt down and opened the briefcase he pulled out his duel disk and picked up his new deck, this would be a great time to try it out. He placed it inside and closed the case, activating his disk,

"Lets Duel!" Jaden and Chazz called,

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll go first!" Jaden called, drawing a card, He looked down at his hand: _Envoy Warrior, Envoy Knight, Envoy World, Monster Reborn, Curse of the Five and Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning_ were in his hand,

"I Summon _Envoy Knight_ in attack mode!" Jaden called, the knight appeared, he was wearing Black armour and carrying a black lance and shield, mounted on a black horse with red eyes

Attack: 1500

"Now I Play _Envoy World_" Jaden called using the field spell zone to play his card,

_Envoy Knight_ Attack Up: 1500 - 1800

"I'll end there" Jaden finished,

"My move, Now then which card do I play?" Chazz wondered aloud, trying to annoy Jaden, but he failed.

"I'll call the _Mystic Elf_ in Defence mode!" Chazz called,

Defence: 2000,

"I'll end there!" Chazz added,

"So Jaden and Chazz are using new decks" Jim told the Aster and Alexis' son.

"My Move!" Jaden called looking at the card he had drawn, _Envoy Sword_

"Now I play: _Envoy Sword!_" Jaden called, "This card gives all my_ Envoy_ Monsters 500 points for each Envoy Card on the field!"

_Knight _Attack: 1800 - 2300

"Now I Play _Envoy Archer_!" Jaden called, the monster appeared, it was garbed in black robes holding a white longbow with a quiver of arrows on his back

_Archer_ Attack: 0 - 1300 (300 Field, 1000 for two envoy cards)

_Knight _Attack: 2300 -2800

"Now my Knight will rid the field of your Monster, while My Archer attacks you Directly!" Jaden called,

Chazz: 2700

"My Turn!" Chazz called drawing a card,

"I use Monster reborn!" Chazz called, His Mystic Elf reappeared in defence mode, Now I scarifies her to summon the Summoned skull, now attack his Archer!" the Fiend shot the attack but The _Envoy Archer_ jumped out of the way and the attack missed,

"What happened?" Chazz asked,

"My effect of Envoy Archer!" Jaden smiled, "He can't be attacked while there is another _Envoy _Monster on the field!"

"I end then!" Chazz pouted, Jaden drew a card, he smiled he had won Chazz just didn't know yet,

"I Play _Envoy Archer_!" Jaden called,

_Archer 1: 1300 -1800  
Archer 2: 0 - 1800  
Knight: 2300 - 2800_

"Now My Archers attack your life points Directly!" Jaden called,

Chazz: 1100  
Chazz: 0

"That's game!" Jaden called as the holograms vanished and he started to pack away his duel disk, and deck,

"We better get to the boat before it leaves dock!" Syrus called looking over at the boat, They all ran to the boat and climbed aboard, they watched as the boat left port they watched as Domino City Vanished into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Rings

**I Do Not Own GX!  
**

**Chapter Two: The Rings**

The ship sailed along the water and they could not take their eyes off of how strange Jaden had become, Alexis was constantly jabbing Aster to ask about his adventures but he was still in shock at Jaden's maturity, finally Jesse spoke up,

"So Jay, What have you been doing?" Jesse asked,

"Well I travelled around for a few years, Six or Seven" Jaden replied looking over at them, "Then took a job in Kaiba Corp, and the rest in history"

"So what do you do?" Syrus asked,

"I help S. Kaiba or Maximillion design cards and test them" Jaden smiled slightly, "The Envoy deck was a creation of mine as well as…. Well it's too dangerous to discuss it here" They noticed him rub a signet ring unconsciously,

"What's that?" Aster asked, pointing to the ring,

"A Key to unlock the most dangerous card in existence" Jaden replied, he remembered the card,

"Really?" Hassleberry asked,

"You want the full story?" Jaden asked,

They all shouted, "Yes!" at him and he sighed,

"It was just before I gave up travel, I discovered a new tablet and Pegasus came to look at it, together we studied it, and discovered it was a monster, hidden by the great Pharaoh Atem. We created it into a card and named it…." Jaden stopped then whispered, "Zork, Lord of Darkness"

"Zork?" Jim asked, "Never heard of it"

"Anyway, after we created it, we tried to use it, no one could control it, not me, Kaiba or even Yugi Motto, we realised that it contained the spirit of an ancient evil god, we knew only one who was filled with Darkness would be able to use it, and we realised that it was dangerous. The four of us went to the middle of the Amazon, we created a tomb of it and sealed it in two doors and a safe, the four of us were given a ring, in order to protect everyone. Seto Kaiba received the ring of the White Drago. Yugi Motto, the Ring of the Dark Magician. Pegasus received the Ring of the Toon's. I received the Hero ring" Jaden finished, he showed them the ring, it had an H engraved there.

"What of the doors?" Chazz asked,

Jaden laughed, "In order to make it the most difficult for anyone to get at it, we made many more rings, each with a duel monster on, each gifted to a duellist of great skill, Joey Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Marik Ishtar, Bakura and I think we have hidden one in the Middle of the Sahara"

"And you couldn't trust us?" Alexis snapped,

"I never said that" Jaden smiled, He opened his briefcase and opened a secret compartment there were several rings there,

"Alexis, I give you the Cyber Ring" Jaden commented, handing her a ring,

"Aster, you get the Destiny Ring"

"Syrus, the Joining Ring"

"Hassleberry, the Dino Ring"

"Chazz, the Ojama Ring"

"Jesse the Rainbow Ring"

"Zane the Dragon Ring"

"Jim, The Ring of Orichalcum"

"Axel, The Flame Ring"

"There the rings are done" Jaden informed them, looking around, "The Card will be safe"

They were about to ask a question when Jaden's Phone rang, he looked at it, _Dad_

"Excuse me a minute" Jaden rushed off to a private part of the ship,

"Dad?" Jaden asked,

_Jaden, Someone's attacked DA, it's a trap!_ Kaiba called down the phone,

"Don't worry I can deal with them, the Envoy deck is as powerful as it can be" Jaden replied,

_But It is incomplete, I'm gathering the group and will be joining you there as soon as possible_

"What of the Card?"

_Pegasus, Yugi and me will be joining you, they say their rings are safe, as is mine, all the others have reported in their rings are all safe, though one reported someone tried to steal the ring of the Black Dragon. _

"So its secure?"

_Yes, Jaden._

"Good, See you at DA then Dad!"

_Ok Jay, meet you there or on the boat_

"NO! bad Idea!"

_Not embaressed of your old man?_

"Your hardly old"

_So Kind of you to say._

"Catch you later, I can see DA"

_My Copter will be with you in ten minutes. _

They ended the call and Jaden stepped around, he saw his friends examining their rings,

"Who was that?" Alexis asked,

"Mr Kaiba" Jaden replied, he hated calling his dad Mr Kaiba, but his identity needed to remain secret as long as possible,

"Oh and what does Kaiba want?" Zane asked,

"DA has come under attack, he's rallying some people together and is going to meet us there" Jaden replied,

"What's happened?" Aster asked,

"No idea, he just said: Someone's attacked DA it's a trap" Jaden shrugged, he looked behind the ship and saw the Kaiba Jet as he called it, his dad called it the Blue Eyes White Jet, but that was too long for Jaden to be bothered to say,

"Who's coming?" Alexis asked,

"Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Pegasus" Jaden listed, "That's the bare minimum, so there may be more"

"Like more ring Holders?" Chazz asked,

Jaden nodded, and they all felt safer, the more great duellist the better, they reached DA as a helicopter landed, Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, Pegasus and Marik. They saw the Kaiba jet land next to it and Jaden as Seto climbed out, his ring gleaming on his finger, they all looked towards Duel Academy which seemed to have lost all its colour they were about to walk towards it when two figures blocked their way.

"Stop, to get to the Academy" one of the men said

"You must get through me!" the other added,

"And Me!" the first finished,

"Together!" They shouted,

"I'll take you both on and Win!" Jaden boasted,

"We will only take on two at once" they said together again.

"I'll duel alongside you Jaden" Seto smiled, walking forward followed by Jaden,

"you got it" Jaden laughed, activating his duel disk and slotting in the Envoy deck while Seto inserted his most powerful deck.

"Lets Duel!" The four yelled,

Seto: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Percy: 4000

Phil: 4000

Jaden drew five cards and looked at them: _Envoy World, Envoy Knight, Envoy Sword, Envoy Archer and Envoy Spirit._

Seto also drew five cards and peered at them: _Defusion, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Lord of Dragon, Polymerization_ and another _Blue eye._

"I'll go first!" Jaden called drawing a card, he looked at it: Doom of Foe,

"I Play Doom of Foe!" Jaden called discarding it along side his Envoy Spirit,

Jaden: 5000.

"Now I play Envoy World!" Jaden slotted in the card, "And Summon Envoy Knight!"

Attack: 1800.

"I'll end there" Jaden smiled,

"My Turn!" Phil called, he drew a card a smiled,

"I call the Monster Luster Dragon!" Phil called,

Attack: 1900

"I End there" Phil smiled,

"My Turn" Percy laughed, drawing a card,

"I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan!" Percy called,

Attack: 1900

"I'll end there" Percy called,

"My Turn!" Kaiba called, he looked at the card he had draw and laughed, "I use Polymerization!"

"Oh no!" Percy cried.

"Impossible!" Phil added

"To Fuse my Three Blue Eyes together to make: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Attack: 4500

"I'll end there!" Kaiba laughed,

"My turn!" Jaden called, he looked at the card: Pot Of Greed,

"I use Pot Of Greed!" Jaden called, he drew two cards, _Monster Reborn_ and another _Pot Of greed_.

"Again I play Pot of Greed!" Jaden called, he drew two cards_, Rageki_ and _Envoy Dragon Master._

"I Play Rageki!" Jaden called, the two monsters were destroyed, "Now I play Monster reborn!"

Luster Dragon reappered,

Attack: 1900

"Now I sacrifice both my Monsters, to summon a monster of Inexplicable power!" Jaden called smiling "I Call the _Envoy Dragon Master_!"

Attack: 3100,

"Your move!" Jaden laughed

"Indeed" Scowled Phil. "I play a monster in defence mode! And end there!"

"My turn!" Percy called, "I activate Polymerization! And summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

Attack: 2800

"I end there!" Percy laughed

"My Turn!" Seto laughed, he drew a card and looked down at it, and nodded,

"I play Battle Ox in attack mode!"

Attack: 1700

"Now Blue eyes Ultimate Attacks your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon With Neurone Blast Attack!"

Percy: 2300

"Now battle Ox, attack him directly!"

Percy: 600

"Now I play de-fusion!"

The Ultimate Dragon split into three dragons,

"Now Blue eyes one attack his face down monster!"

The monster exploded, and vanished,

"Now two and three attack his life points!"

Phil: 4000,

"What?"

"thanks to the effect of my monster I can redirect all attacks this turn! Straight at Jaden's Life points!"

Jaden: 2000,

The final attack zoomed towards him, and there was an explosion,

"One Ring is ours!"


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath Of the Gods

**I Don't Own GX **

**Chapter Three: Power of the Cards**

"Jaden!" Everyone shouted, Except Pegasus, who was smiling, when the smoke cleared it revealed Jaden standing there laughing slightly,

Jaden: 2000

Kaiba: 4000

Percy: 600

Phil: 4000

"You are a fool" Jaden laughed,

"He's lost his marbles!" Aster looked rather shocked,

"How did you survive the attack, you should belong to the shadows!" Phil scowled, he saw Jaden's Duel disk glowing eerily,

Kaiba looked round and saw a single card pop out of his grave,

"I Summon the Envoy Spirit!" Jaden shouted picking up the card and summoning it,

A Figure is a black shroud appeared, he was holding a sword and had crimson eyes, and it looked rather eerie.

Attack: 1800

"But how!" Percy cried,

"My Envoy Sprit has an effect, as long as it is in my grave, once per duel I can summon it when my life points would be whipped out!" Jaden smiled,

"But we haven't seen that monster yet this duel!" Phil added,

"Oh, but remember my first turn? I sent my Doom of the Foe and one monster to my grave!" Jaden smiled,

"Oh dear!" Phil added

"My turn now!" Jaden laughed, he looked at the card in his hand, _Envoy Archer._

"I summon _Envoy Archer_! In attack mode!" Jaden called, "Now I play _Envoy Sword_!"

Archer: 1800

Dragon Master: 4600

Spirit: 3700

"Now using Envoy Dragon Masters Effect, I send my Envoy Archer to the Grave!" Jaden called,

Dragon Master: 4100

"Now My Dragon Master can attack your life points Directly!" Jaden called,

Phil: 0

"Now Envoy Spirit attacks your life points!" Jaden smiled,

Percy: 0

They stood there and then Shattered into a million pieces, their duel disks hit the floor and their cards scattered across the field,

"What?" Jaden rushed over, followed by Kaiba and Yugi,

"What happened?" Jaden asked again,

"The Shadows claimed their prizes" Yugi scowled and looked at the duel disk, "Seto! Look at this!" He bent down and picked up one of the cards, he showed it to Kaiba, who became very pale,

"I have been hunting these; I thought we got them all!" Kaiba whispered,

"Clearly not, where did you hide them?" Yugi asked,

"Kaiba Land high security vault only me, Jay, you and Mokuba know where that is" Kaiba replied, looking at them, Pegasus walked over,

"I see the Envoy Deck is complete?" He smiled

"Not yet" Kaiba replied, "The Final seven cards are being created as we speak"

"The Final seven?" Aster asked,

"The Armour of Envoy, Fusion Monster and the Master card" Jaden answered smiling slightly,

"How powerful are they?" Alexis asked,

"We'll see when they are created" Jaden replied, "Now shouldn't we be heading to the academy?"

They all nodded and walked on, they noticed the other ex-students were following their lead, what no one had noticed was on all three of the Kaiba's clothes was a com link, a clear sign of Jaden's true identity. But only, Seto, Mokuba, Jaden, Yugi, Chancellor Sheppard and Pegasus knew of Jaden's true family.

They arrived swiftly at the academy and saw another Duel just about to end, Bonaparte was facing another mystery duellist, Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard were watching and as they saw the duellist approaching and smiled, as they saw the ring bearers.

"Now My Toy Emperor, attack her life points!" Bonaparte called, as his small monster attacked and wiped his opponent out.

"Too easy!" Bonaparte laughed, "No one can defeat me!"

Seto smiled and cleared his throat, "I would think all those wearing a singet ring would be able to beat you"

"Ah, Mister Kaiba! You heard about the situation then sir?" Bonaparte jumped,

"Yes, and as Jaden was coming here I knew it was a trap so I flew straight here" Seto replied, Sheppard nodded as he looked around,

"Sorry that Duel Academy is not in any fit state to entertain you all, but we ran into some issues just before you all left Domino" Sheppard called, "We all hope that you can help solve this problem

_I sense Powerful Magical energy, _Yubel informed Jaden,

_So Do I, I say we investigate_ Jaden replied, he looked over at Yugi who was frowning,

"This way please!" Crowler called as everyone but Yugi and Jaden walked off, they walked together towards the source of the energy, as they walked they half expected to be challenged to duel, Yugi pulled three blank cards out of his pocket and showed them to Jaden,

"The God cards?" Jaden asked,

"Indeed, I hope they return soon" Yugi smiled, as he looked down at them

They walked to the site and saw three men standing there talking,

"The boss asked us to guard this why?" One asked,

"Cos these, what are they called again?" another replied,

"Millennium Items" The third smiled, "Several of them used to belong to some of those duellists that just arrived

Yugi gasped, "Oh no!" He looked at the God cards and gasped again, where there had been a clean white card there now sat three images, Jaden recognised them all, but he knew that they would have to choose you and not visa versa.

"Let's go!" The First called running off, followed by the two others, Yubel appeared by Jaden's side and called the items to them, Yugi looked down and bagged them all, they ran off together and as they were about to walk in to DA they saw two of the three following them,

"Give them back!" One called,

"They're the bosses!" The other added,

"You want them?" Yugi called,

"You'll have to beat us!" Jaden added,

"Agreed!" The two shouted,

Yugi and Jaden : 4000

Adam and Steve: 4000

"Let's Duel!" Yugi called,

"Get your game on!" Jaden called,

They all drew five cards, Jaden looked down and smiled: _Envoy Warrior, Envoy Archer (x 3) Envoy World _and _Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning_

Yugi Looked down, _Sliffer the Sky Dragon, Kings Knight, Queen's Knight, Dark Magician _and _Magical Hats_

"I'll make the first move!" Yugi called, He drew a card: Ultimate Offering,

"I Summon Kings Knight!" Yugi called,

Attack: 1600

"Now I play: Ultimate Offering!" Yugi called,

Yugi and Jaden: 3500

"To summon my Queen's Knight!" Yugi smiled

Attack: 1500

"Now I can special summon: Jack's Knight!" Yugi smiled again

Attack: 1900

"I end there!" Yugi laughed,

"My Turn!" Adam called, "I Summon _Brron, Mad King of Dark World!_"

Attack: 1800

"Now I end!" Adam added,

"MY Move!" Steve laughed, "I play Yami!"

The whole area became black and dark,

Brron: 2000

"Now I summon the Castle Of Dark Illusions in defence!" Steve laughed

Defence: 2130

"I end!"

Just then all the bearers ran out of DA calling for Jaden and Yugi, when they saw they were duelling, they grew more worried, they guest it was the first turn but they had no real way of knowing,

"My Turn then!" Jaden called, completely unaware of the new spectators,

"I Summon Envoy Archer in defense mode!" Jaden called,

Defence: 1000

"I end there!"

"Why did Jaden do that?" Seto asked until he saw something, Both Jaden and Yugi were laughing,

"My card Is your card" Jaden told Yugi, who realised what Jaden was saying

"Thank you Jaden" Yugi replied, they noticed a bag behind them, they wondered what was in there, until Yugi bent down and picked up a Pyramid item and placed it around his neck,

"Its my Turn now!" Yugi called drawing a card from his deck and then he looked down at it, _Pot Of Greed_.

"I use Pot of Greed!" Yugi called, and then they heard a small laugh from Yugi,

"Now it is time to make you regret bringing the Items here, with them here it has called gods here" Yugi smiled, Only Jaden and Seto seemed to understand this, everyone else looked worried then Pegasus and Marik laughed,

"I Sacrifice: Kings Knight, Queen's Knight and Envoy Archer!" Yugi called, a token appeared beside Jaden

Everyone suddenly realised what was about to appear,

"I Summon: Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugi called, above the duel a storm cloud gathered, then they saw a huge red and black monster descending

Attack: 4000

"Oh crap!" Steve and Adam called as they saw the monster appear before them,

"Now Slifer attack Brron!" Yugi called his voice deeper and more powerful than before.

Steve and Adam: 2000

"Your Turns!" Jaden called looking at Slifer with a smile,

"I'll go!" Adam called, "I Use Monster Reborn!"

Brron reappeared,

Attack: 2000

"Slifer, time for your special effect!" Jaden called

"Hidden mouth blast!" Jaden and Yugi called, Brron was destroyed,

"Wow!" Aster called, as he saw Jaden and Yugi high five each other,

"I e-e-end m-y-y t-t-turn" Adam stuttered,

"My move" Steve called he looked down and laughed, "I summon Doomcaliber Knight!"

Attack: 2100

"You don't learn do you?"Yugi laughed,

"Hidden mouth blast!" Jaden called

"I Use my monsters ability!" Steve called, "By sacrificing it, I can negate your Monsters effect and Destroy your monster!"

There was an explosion and the two mystery duellist cheered, "We took down a god card!"

"Guess again" Jaden and Yugi called they turned to see Slifer still where it was,

"How?" Steve asked,

"The god cards are immune to all monster effects, most Magic and Traps!" Yugi replied,

"Oh Dam!" Adam called,

"My Turn then!" Jaden replied, he looked at his card, _Pot Of Greed_

"I Play _Pot Of Greed_!" Jaden called, he looked at the cards: _Divine Ritual _and _Multiply_.

He remembered arguing with Seto about having it in his deck "I am holding the cards that will destroy you!" Jaden called,

"Two cards?" Steve mocked,

"First I Play Multiply!" Jaden called, "To duplicate my Token!" three appeared instead of one,

"Now by paying half our life points" Jaden called

Jaden and Yugi: 1750

"I Can play Divine Ritual!" Jaden called,

Yugi looked shocked then smiled, "This card allows us to summon Divine-Beast type monsters from either of our deck!"

Two cards appeared in Yugi's hand,

"I Call: Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon Of Ra!"

The two monsters appeared, Yugi and Jaden looked at the Golden orb that is Ra,

They both closed their eyes and began the chant,

_"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
I beseech thee, grace our humble game._  
_But first I shall...call out thy name"_

Their eyes flicked open as they shouted "_Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

As soon as the chant was finished, the sphere began to split Ra soon took his form and appeared,

"Now for the rest of my turn!" Jaden called, slightly entertained by how his opponents were taking the appearance of the gods on the field, after he looked up at them he felt a jolt of something in his mind and a vision blurred through his mind,

_A lone figure stood still on steps, he could see a duel disk on their arm, they drew three cards and summoned them, the three sacred beasts appeared and roared, he looked into the face of the figure who could control the beasts, he felt a jolt in his stomach, his own face stared back at him before he was returned to normality._

"Jaden!" Yugi called as his eyes opened,

"What happened?" Jaden asked,

"You fainted" Yugi replied,

"And the duel?" Jaden asked, looking where the figures were,

"The gods wiped them out, what happened to you?" Yugi asked,

"I, Had a vision" Jaden replied,

"Of?" Yugi asked urgently,

"Me, summoning the beasts" Jaden replied, looking worried

"That is good, I was worried it was something serious" Yugi sighed

"And me summoning the dark versions of the gods isn't serious?" Jaden asked,

"If you could control them then, why not get them?" Yugi asked,

"Their evil, no one should use them" Jaden looked around he saw no one anywhere near,

"So is Exodia, but" Yugi replied, picking up his deck and shuffling through, he pulled five cards and handed them to Jaden, who looked at them all five pieces of Exodia, "I still use him"

"I thought you lost these?" Jaden asked

"I was lucky enough to befriend Pegasus, who very kindly gave me and entire set of Exodia cards" Yugi replied,

"So you think I should get them?" Jaden asked, he suddenly realised his Duel disk was in its case and there was a extra deck sitting there, he looked through it, he realised it was indeed a deck which would be perfect for the beasts,

"Yes" Yugi replied simply,

"I'll be back" Jaden stood up,

"Threat or Promise?" Yugi asked laughing,

"Little of A. Little of B" Jaden replied laughing getting up walking off,

"Good Luck Jaden" Yugi called


	4. Chapter 4: Some Home Truths

**I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh, Only the Envoy Deck, my cards…..**

**New Cards:  
**

**Red Oath: When you successfully summon Red Eyes B. Dragon, draw one monster to your hand. **

**Helm of the Envoy/ Plate Armour of the Envoy/Boots Of the Envoy/Gloves of the Envoy: Attack: 1000. Defence: 1000. When all five Envoy Armour cards are on the field, join them to make the Envoy Commander.**

**Envoy Commander: Attack: 4000. Defence: 4000. This card cannot be destroyed by Monster effects, Magic or Traps.**

**Envoy Champion: Envoy Commander Equipped with Envoy Armoury. Attack: 5000. Defence: 5000. This Monster is Immune to Monster effects, Magic Cards or Traps. (Monster fuse-able) **

**Envoy Duellist: Envoy Champion and Duellist. Attack 5000+ Defence: 5000+. This Monster is Immune to Monster effects, Magic Cards or Traps. This cards attack points are 5000 add the life points of the duellist, if this monster is destroyed, then they lose the duel.**

**Chapter Four: Some Home Truths, **

As Jaden walked he wondered about the cards he was going to get, he walked around and found a couple of the dark duellists walking in around, they didn't notice Jaden as he crept towards his target then he came on a clearing where he saw Chazz duelling a man who had a giant five-headed Dragon on the field where as Chazz had none, as Jaden watched he saw the Dragon attack he jumped out of the shadows and rushed forward, Chazz looked over at him and he smiled as he saw Jaden, he removed his ring and threw it to Jaden,

"Sorry Jaden, maybe you can do better" Chazz smiled then he shattered into a million pieces, Jaden looked over at the man,

"You are not worthy to duel me yet, I will duel you when you are worthy to stand in my presence" The man turned tail and walked off, another man took his place

"I will duel you, boy" the man smiled, he looked different to the others but he wore the same uniform, though his pink hair was unlike most of the others,

"Bring it on!" Jaden called,

"Just Like any Kaiba, pride takes over" The man laughed,

Zigfried: 4000 (**A/N: Yep, he's back…. Without his deck, couldn't find out much about it so he's got another deck instead)**

Jaden: 4000

Jaden looked at his hand: _Envoy World, Envoy Knight, Envoy Gate, Envoy Archer and Monster Reborn._

"I'll go first" Zigfried called, "I'll summon a monster in defence mode and play three face downs"

"My Move then!" Jaden called, "I play Envoy World!"

"Next I think I'll summon Knight!" Jaden added,

Attack: 1800

"Next I'll attack your face down!" Jaden called, his knight charged and slashed at the monster,

"Not so fast!" Zigfried replied, "I play activate a trap"

The trap appeared, Negate attack,

"I end with one face down!" Jaden called, laying his Envoy gate on the field,

"My turn, maybe it's time we got acquainted, Her 'Kaiba!" Zigfried removed his hood and looked at Jaden, "I Am Zigfried von Schroeder"

Jaden's eyes widened, "a Von Schroeder, I thought my dad taught you a lesson last time you challenged a Kaiba!"

"Which is?" Zigfried asked,

"We Never lose!" Jaden replied,

"We shall see" Zigfried replied smirking, "Its my turn now then, I Summon another Monster in defence mode and end there!"

"My Turn then!" Jaden called he looked at his card, _Envoy Sword_.

"I play my Magic card_, Envoy Sword_!" Jaden called,

Knight: 2200

"I summon my Envoy Archer in attack mode!" Jaden called,

Knight: 2600

Archer: 1100,

"Now my Archer will attack your Life points directly!" Jaden called,

Zigfried: 2900

"Your Turn!" Jaden finished,

"Indeed her' Kaiba" Zigfried laughed, "With zis card I can destroy you in one move!"

"Bring it on!" Jaden called,

"I sacrifice both my monsters!" Zigfried replied, both his cards vanished, "So I can summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red eyes appeared growling, at Jaden,

Attack: 2400

"Now My Trap activates: Red Oath!" Zigfried laughed, "To Draw Summoned Skull!"

Jaden scowled, he knew what was coming,

"I Now Play Polymerization!" Zigfried replied, "To Fuse Red eyes and Summoned Skull! Her' Kaiba meet the Red Eyes Black Skull Dragon!"

Attack: 3200

"Nice Monster!" Jaden replied looking at It, he was Unaware of the fact many of his friends were now watching along with Yugi, Seto and Pegasus,

"Now My Skull Dragon attacks your Knight!" Zigfried laughed, as they knight exploded, Jaden was thrown back, and he climbed up frowning, He saw he had his token on the field, and smiled two more.

Jaden: 3400,

"I activate Diffusion!" Zigfried called, his monster separated, into its two forms, Red eyes and Summoned Skull,

Archer: 700

Skull: 2500

Dragon: 2400

"Red eyes! Infernal Fire blast!" Zigfried called,

Jaden's Archer Exploded and He was again thrown back, he saw the second token appear, he noticed Seto in the shadows,

Jaden: 1800

"Lay there, this will be easier on you!" Zigfried called,

"I activate a card!" Jaden called standing up, "Envoy Gate!"

"So what?" Zigfried asked,

"So I can call my Envoy Knight to the field!"

Defence: 1800

"Skull attack!" Zigfried called,

Jaden's monster exploded and the third Token appeared,

"Make your final move!" Zigfried called,

Jaden closed his eyes and Drew a card, he opened them and smiled, "You forgot two things Zigfried Von Schroeder!"

"What's that?"

Jaden called his monster to the field, Envoy Warrior,

Attack: 1700

"One: Never underestimate your opponent!" Jaden called, "Now to show this I activate my monsters effect!"

The monster glowed as did the three tokens,

"By sending my monster and three tokens to the grave I can call my Envoy Master to the field!" Jaden called, a single monster appeared there, wearing a black Cape, Black armour and carrying two swords,

Attack: 3800

"Wow" Aster whispered,

"Now he has been summoned I can special summon his warrior!" Jaden called, "So come forth Warrior of the Envoy Lord!"

Attack: 3900

Master: 4200

"Now go Envoy Master! Take down his Dragon!" Jaden called,

The Envoy master leapt into the air and struck, destroying Red eyes,

Zigfried: 1000,

"Now Warrior Attack his Skull and end this duel!" the monster leapt into the air and struck, just as the Envoy master had done, the Skull tried to fight back but was swiftly destroyed

Zigfried: 0

"What was the other thing I forgot?" Zigfried asked,

"Never mess with a Kaiba!" Jaden replied, Zigfried shattered as Chazz had done and the monsters vanished, he turned to face Seto who was rushing forward followed by, Jaden's heart seemed to freeze, his friends were walking forward behind Yugi,

"I thought you were a goner for a moment there" Yugi called, Jaden laughed,

"Hardly" Seto replied,

"I take after my dad too much to lose to a Von Schroeder" Jaden added looking at Yugi who laughed,

"I remember the time when your dad faced Zigfried, we had been told he wasn't coming, next thing we know, he's jet packing into the Kaiba Dome, and duelling Zigfried" Yugi laughed,

"White suit wasn't it Yug?" Seto asked, "And out of my Helicopter"

"Your memory is as good as mine" Yugi laughed, Jaden walked over to Pegasus,

"One's been beaten, what shall we do with his ring?" Jaden asked,

"Keep it" Pegasus replied, "I think these also belong to you" he handed Jaden seven cards, he looked down at them, there were the missing Envoy cards,

"Thanks, Max!" Jaden called to him walking off,

"Don't call me Max!" Pegasus yelled,

"Sorry Pegsy!" Jaden called back,

"So" Jesse said,

"um, hi guys" Jaden commented smiling,

"We want answers Jaden" Aster replied,

"You haven't asked a question yet" Jaden pointed out,

"You're a Kaiba?" Alexis asked She sounded hurt,

"Um, yeah" Jaden shrugged,

"Why didn't you tell us mate?" Jim asked,

"I told him not to" Seto commented walking over,

"Well, I want to formally introduce you to my Father, Seto Kaiba" Jaden commented, and formally introduce my true name, "Jaden Yugi Kaiba"

"Really?" Yugi laughed, "Jaden _Yugi_ Kaiba?"

Seto scowled at Yugi who laughed, "I take it as a complement Seto"

"So why did you hide your name?" Aster asked,

"As you know, I am the head of Kaiba Corp" Seto commented for Jaden, "No one knew I had an heir, Jaden. So If he suddenly appeared in Public, then it would be only a short time before he became a target for kidnap in order for me to do what people wanted, so I decided to Change his name, allowing him to chose"

"I Got the name from my middle name and surname" Jaden informed them, "Jaden _Yu_gi _K_a_i_ba, I became Jaden Yuki"

"Who knew?" Jesse asked,

"Only Sheppard, Though I doubt Crowler would've treated Jaden as he did if he knew his true identity" Yugi told them, "Heir to Kaiba corp. and Industrial Illusions"

"How Come?" Alexis asked,

"Pegasus threw a private Tournament for seven duellist, A Von Schroeder, A Kaiba, the eldest of Chazz's brothers and a few other families were invite, the winner would work on a secret project with Pegasus and become the heir to II" Jaden told them,

"Speaking of Chazz, where is he?" Aster asked,

"He got beat…." Jaden informed them, showing the Ojama ring to them,

"Who by?" Seto asked,

"Some Dragon duellist, beat him with Five-Headed Dragon" Jaden told them,

"What happened to the duellist?" Yugi asked,

"Ran off" Jaden told them, "I was about to run after him when Zigfried showed up"

They heard movement behind them and Jaden saw the duellist again,

"You seem worthy than I first thought, now lets see If you can match my Skill!" he called to Jaden,

"Bring it on!" Jaden called, jumping forward,

"Wait, let me duel alongside him" Seto called,

"Why?" The man asked,

"Two master rings in one match" Seto called, "And another ring as well"

"Agreed" the man smiled as the two walked forward,

**Next Time, Father and Son Vs the Master of the Dragons, can they win?**


	5. Chapter 5: Father and Son VS DM

**I don't Own GX**

**New Cards (DM Cards):**

**Dragon Call: Summon one Dragon monster from your hand, half its defence points.**

**Dragon Pounce: Once per turn, by halving your attack points the a dragon can attack your opponents Life points**

**Miracle Draw: Draw up to Four Cards to your hand from your deck of your Choice Pay 500 Life points per card.**

**(I Forgot to say that Envoy Duellist is a light Type. THE Rest of the envoy cards are Dark types)**

**Chapter Five: Father And Son Vs. Dragon Master**

The two Kaiba's activated their duel decks,

Jaden: 4000

Seto: 4000

Dragon: 8000

Jaden drew his cards and looked down:_ Envoy Helm, Envoy Knight, Envoy Archer, Polymerization, Envoy Warrior _and _Warrior of the Envoy Lord._

Seto looked down and smiled: _Vorse Rader, Polymerization, Black Luster Ritual, Black Luster Soldier_ and _Pot Of Greed._

"I'll go first!" The mystery man yelled, "I activate: _Dragon Call_!"

"One of our secret cards!" Jaden called, "Where did you get that?"

"I broke into your Tower Seto Kaiba, I was trying to find your ring but instead I found two impossibly rare cards!" The man laughed,

"So summon your Dragon then!" Seto scowled,

"I call the _Tyrant Dragon_ in attack mode!" The Duellist yelled,

Attack: 2900

"I end with a face down and end there!" he yelled,

"I'll go then!" Seto called, He looked at the card he drew: _Ritual of the white Dragon_. "I use Pot of Greed!"

He drew two cards: Lord of Dragon and Pot of Greed,

"I think I'll play another Pot of Greed!" Seto called, This time he drew: Blue eyes White Dragon and Flute of summoning Dragon.

"I now Summon Lord of Dragon in Attack!" Seto called, "Now I use the Magic card: Flute of summoning Dragon!"

"NO!" The duellist called,

"Yes, you aren't the only Dragon master here!" Seto laughed, "So come forth both my Blue eyes!"

Dragon 1 Attack: 3000

Dragon 2 Attack: 3000

"Now White Dragon one attack!" Seto called,

"I Activate my Trap, Negate attack!" The duellist called, "Now your battle phase is over!"

"I End there then!" Seto scowled,

"I'll take It from here!" Jaden called, he looked down at his card, _Pot of Greed_

"I Think I'll play a Pot of greed aswell!" Jaden called, he looked at the cards, _Level Conversion Lab _and_ Envoy Dragon Master_

"I'll use my Level Conversion Lab!" Jaden called showing the card. "This card allows me to change the level of one of my cards to whatever the dice rolls!" a dice appeared, it dropped down and rolled, it landed on three,

"Sweetness!" Jaden called, "Now I summon _Envoy Dragon Master_!"

Attack: 2800

"I'll end there with a face down!" Jaden called,

"My turn!" The duellist called, "I think I'll play two pots of Greed!"

He drew four cards and laughed, "I Activate Polymerization!"

Both Jaden and Seto scowled,

"Now I fuse five Dragons together!" He called, "To Make the most powerful card in any of our decks!"

"This isn't good!" Jaden called,

"Time to meet the Five-Headed Dragon!"

Attack: 5000

"Now Five-Headed Dragon attack and Destroy Blue Eyes!"

The Blue eyes Exploded,

Seto: 2000

"My Turn now!" Seto called, he frowned as he looked at the Five headed Dragon, he looked at the card in his hand, _Miracle Draw_

"I switch my monster into defence and lay one card face down!" Seto called, "Jaden remember project XXXY?"

"Sure" Jaden nodded, then realised what card was face down,

"I end there!" Seto called,

"My Turn!" Jaden called he looked at his hand, _Monster Fusion._

"Mind if I use your cards?" Jaden asked,

"Sure" Seto smiled.

"I activate my Dad's Miracle Draw!" Jaden called, "Now I sacrifice 2000 life points to draw four cards!"

He knew which cards, he took the rest of the Armour cards and its equip spell, "Now I reveal the other card, he smiled as he saw Polymerization.

"Do you know my Nickname?" Jaden asked the man.

"no, what is it?" The man asked,

"The Master of Fusion" Jaden smiled, "Now time to activate Polymerization, to fuse five of my own cards!"

"Helm of the Envoy, Plate Armour of the Envoy, Boots Of the Envoy and Gloves of the Envoy!" Jaden called, "And my Envoy armoury!"

"You can't fuse a magic card!" Zane called,

"Watch and see!" Seto laughed,

"Now I summon my new card!" Jaden called "Go Envoy Champion!" the monster appeared, everyone gasped, it looked like a black armoured monster, it had silver trimmed armour and two axe's hanging on the belt of its armour and a sword and shield equipped

Attack: 5000

"It's still not powerful enough to defeat my Dragon!" the duellist called,

"Not Yet" Jaden smiled, "But I play my most Powerful card!"

Everyone but Seto gasped, "But that's his Envoy Spirit?"

"I play Monster Fusion, To Fuse my Envoy Champion" Jaden called, "And Myself!"

They gasped again, as a blinding light shone, "Now I come forward" Jaden called, he stepped forward, he was wearing the armour of the Envoy Champion but his shield was his duel disk.

"I think its time I rid the field of your Dragon!" Jaden called, he charged forward and slashed at the monster there was an explosion,

"But Envoy Champion has got only 5000 attack!" Atticus called, "Jaden will be destroyed!"

"I Would guess again" Seto smiled, they looked at him, he was now wearing Black Luster Soldiers Armour,

"What do you mean?" Aster asked,

"Envoy Champion may have 5000 points, but Jaden isn't Envoy Champion" Seto smiled, then Jaden appeared walking forward,

"I'm the Envoy Duellist" Jaden smiled.

"How many points does he have?" Alexis asked,

"5000 Plus my Life points!" Jaden smiled,

Attack: 7000

"Can we finish this duel?" the man asked,

Life Points: 2000

"Sure, your turn" Jaden smiled,

"My Turn then!" He called, he looked at his hand, "I activate Dragon Pounce and Megamorph!"

Attack: 2900

"The other rare card!" Jaden called,

"I also play mountain!"

Attack: 3100

"Attack Seto's life points" he called

Jaden and Seto laughed,

"What is it?" He asked,

"attacking his life points, you actually attack him" Jaden laughed, "Your up"

He flicked his sword around and destroyed the Dragon

Duellist: 100

"Oh no!" He shouted,

"My turn!" Seto called, now I attack your life points, he flicked his sword and swept it around wiping out their rival, who collapsed backwards and shattered, they heard a metal clang and walked over, they saw two rings laying there, Aster knelt down and picked it up, there was a bug engraved there.

"It's the ring of the Bugs and the Rings of the Twin headed Dino!" Jaden called,

"Who does these belong to?" Alexis asked,

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood" Seto commented throwing the Rings to Yugi and Pegasus.

"So were they beaten?" Zane asked,

They looked at the rings "Yes",

"So three of the bearers are down!" Seto called, "and we'll be next if we're not careful!"


	6. Chapter 6: Cavalry Arrives

**I don't Own GX**

**Chapter Six: The Cavalry arrives **

"I say we camp out here tonight" Yugi called to them as they reached yet another clearing,

"Good Plan Yug" Jaden nodded

"I did not come back to Duel Academy to camp out again!" Aster called,

"Where's your kid gone Aster?" Yugi asked,

"He's at the Boat, my boat is coming soon so he will jump on there as soon as possible" Aster replied,

"Ten Four Serge!" Hassleberry called, He lay down and looked up,

Jaden looked at his briefcase, he was glad Pegasus had brought it with him when he came to find Jaden, he opened it and lifted the lining up, there sat his laptop, he booted it up and opened up the communication feature, everyone was laying on the floor, he looked at the laptop screen, he waited, soon enough the other Ring Bearers came on,

"Hey Jay!" Mai called,

"Evening Mai" Jaden nodded, "Checking in?"

"Yeah, My ring is fine what about you guys?" Mai asked,

"We know of three fallen bearers, One of the new ones, Weevil and Rex" Jaden replied,

"You guys still at DA?" Mai asked,

"Yeah, Why?" Jaden asked,

"Pegasus seems to have got several duellist ready to come help, you guys need the help?" Mai answered,

"Well we need all the bearers safe, DA seems to be a rallying point, think you can get here?" Jaden asked, whispering,

Mai nodded, "We should be able to get to a Kaiba Copter right?"

"Show the ring to Reginald, he'll take you to a copter with as many people as possible" Jaden replied

"We'll be with you tomorrow" Mai replied

Jaden saw Seto creeping over, "Not working are you?"

"No, just checking in on the others" Jaden replied, looking at everyone,

"I'll stand watch tonight" Seto replied,

"No need Kaiba-boy" Pegasus walked over, "My new eye can keep an eye on everything"

"Ok, we should get some sleep" Jaden nodded closing his laptop and putting it back in his briefcase and laying down, Seto nodded walking back over to where he had been laying before, Pegasus shrugged and walked to another spot before laying down.

The Next Thing Jaden knew it was light and there was a Kaiba Copter above him,

"JADEN!" Seto Shouted at him, chasing him all round the camp to laughs from everyone

Mokuba sighed and watched as Mai, Bakura, Chumley, Tristan, Duke, Tai, Ishezu, Dox and Para jumped out,

"It's both the Paradox Brother!" Yugi called,

"I Wonder about their mother" Seto replied, they looked at each other and sighed

"No, all they do is Duel and rhyme!" Jaden cried,

"I doubt they have the time" Mokuba replied, they realised what they had said and collapsed down, sighing.

"Oh that's a pain" Joey added,

"I think it's a shame" Zane replied, they realised and scowled at each other

"We really need to stop rhyming!" Mai called,

"What don't you have any Timing?" Atticus added, they looked over and jumped, "Dam Rhyme!"

"Ok, no more!" Jaden shouted, Yubel magically amplifying his voice. Everyone stopped and looked at him "We really need to figure out what's going on and stop it"

Everyone nodded, "Did anyone else know of your hiding the Zork card in the Amazon?" Jesse asked looking around,

"No one even knew of its discovery!" Seto replied, "Let alone that we hid it using the rings!"

"So every ring is here?" Mokuba asked,

"Except the Ring of Exodia" Jaden nodded, "Which is hidden in the Sahara"

"These are shadow games then?" Joey asked,

"Yeah, we've lost one person to the shadows, is there any way to bring him back?" Alexis asked,

"With all seven Millennium Items" Pegasus nodded, "But we have only three with us, the rest are in the Academy safe"

"So what if we go and siege DA, steal back the items and then run away?" Axel asked, "To a safer location"

"Where could we go?" Aster asked,

"Duellist Kingdom!" Pegasus clicked his fingers, "It's really close and I own it, no one can get on without my permission"

"Or Kaiba tower" Mokuba added, "No one can get into the grounds without authorisation, the rings would be safe there, as would we"

"No, we stay." Seto scowled, "We destroy these guys then beat their boss and he will go to the shadows"

"Where would they be though?" Marik asked,

"Inside the Academy or in the Obelisk Blue Dorm" Alexis replied, "Likely guarded by an army of these duellists!"

"So what do we do?"Dox asked,

"we better move or we'll catch Flu" Para added,

"Stop with the rhyming!" Yugi shouted, "It's really annoying!"

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Zane asked,

"We find and defeat all these duellists, then take on their boss and win!" Jaden called

They all cheered, "Split up. Everyone. Everyone into groups of two!" Seto called,

Jaden and Jesse walked over to each other and nodded. Yugi and Joey nodded and walked over. Mokuba rushed over to Seto's side. Para and Dox simply stood nodding to each other. Marik and Ishezu immediately headed over to each other. Alexis walked over to Aster's side and they smiled to each other. Jim and Axel nodded at each other, as did Syrus and Hassleberry. Pegasus walked to stand next to Chumley. As Tristan and Duke nodded and walked to stand next to each other. Seeing as they were the only ones left Mai and Bakura pared up.

They all walked off in different Directions, everyone was happy with they're partner, they all knew they would encounter many opponents but they knew they wouldn't meet again until they had either been defeated or they made ready to face the boss.

**Ugg, I know this chapter was 900 words of filler, but we all know that they have now split up, but what of those already beaten? And those left, Next Time: Jaden and Jesse Vs. Crowler and Bonaparte!**

**As well as Seto Vs. an old friend of his and Yugi Vs. Dimitri **


	7. Chapter 7: Nature of the Shadows

**I Don't own GX**

**Crystal Shine: Activate as long as you have 1 or more Crystal Beast monsters on the field. Destroy all Magic and Traps your opponent has on the field.**

**Might Summons: for 3000 Life points you can summon one monster from either your Deck or Extra Deck to the field without sacrificing.**

**Anti-Spell: Activate only during a battle phase, your opponent cannot activate magic Traps until their turn.**

**Chapter Seven: Nature of the shadows.**

Jaden and Jesse walked through the trees, they kept silent, no matter how much either of them wanted to talk to the others, they were walking in no particular direction when Jaden stopped pointing at a building, Jesse gasped. Somehow they had made it to the Slifer Red Dorm.

They both headed towards it when they saw them, Crowler and Bonaparte waiting with their duel vests active, Jaden ran forward,

"Hey Doc!" Jaden smiled,

"Jaden Kaiba give me your rings!" Crowler called,

"Say whaa?" Jaden stopped looking at them,

"Give me the Rings!" Bonaparte reiterated

"Never!" Jaden shouted,

"Then prepare to join the shadows for all eternity!" Crowler finished. They both drew five cards and stood waiting,

"Ready Jay?" Jesse asked,

"Always" Jaden replied walking forward, they both drew four cards and looked among each other,

Bonaparte: 4000

Jesse: 4000

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Moi first!" Bonaparte stated, "I'll summon my Toy Soldier in attack!"

Attack: 800

"I end with a face down!" He finished,

"My Turn then!" Jesse called, he looked at his hand: Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Crystal Blessing, Triggered Summon, Emergency Provisions and Mage Power.

"First I think I'll call my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Jesse called,

Attack: 1600.

"Hello Jesse!" Topaz called,

"I end with three face downs!" Jesse calls,

"My Turn then!" Crowler called,

"I'll summon my Ancient Gear Soldier!" he shouted,

Attack: 1300

"I'll end there!" He finished smiling,

"My move!" Jaden called, looking at his hand: Envoy World, Envoy Knight, Envoy Archer, Envoy Dragon Master, Monster fusion and Envoy Plate Armour.

"First I'll play my Envoy World!" Jaden called, "And summon my Envoy Knight!"

Attack: 1800

"Now Knight Trample that Ancient Gear Soldier!" Jaden called,

Crowler: 3500

"I End there" Jaden smiled.

"My move then!" Bonaparte called, "I'll summon another Toy Soldier!"

Attack: 800

"I end there!" He finished,

"My Turn!" Jesse called looking around, Crowler had nothing, Bonaparte had his face down card and two weak monsters, he looked at the card he had drawn, Crystal Shine.

"I Play Crystal Shine!" Jesse called, "Now your magic and Traps are destroyed!"

The two traps exploded and Bonaparte frowned,

"Now I think I'll summon my Amber Mammoth!" Jesse called,

Attack: 1700

"I Want to crush them all" The Mammoth shouted,

"Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger" Jesse replied, "Deal with those toys!"

The mammoth crushed one.

Bonaparte: 3100

The Tiger's points increased to 2000 before he pouched and slammed down on the Toy Soldier,

Bonaparte: 1900

"I End there!" Jesse smiled,

"My turn then!" Crowler called, "I Summon Ancient gear and play: Ultimate offering!"

Attack: 100

"Great" Jaden commented,

Crowler: 3000

"I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Attack: 1300

"Now I scarifies both monsters to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" He finished,

Crowler: 2500

The monster rose and looked down at them,

Attack: 3000

"Now my golem will crush your knight!" he ordered,

The Golem punched and it destroyed Jaden's knight

Jaden: 3200

"It's my move now!" Jaden called he looked down at the card in his hand, Pot of Greed.

"I Play Pot of Greed!" Jaden called drawing two cards, Monster Reborn and Level Conversion Lab.

"I'll use Level Conversion Lab!" Jaden called, the dice rolled, and landed on three.

"I summon my Envoy Dragon Master!" Jaden called,

Attack: 3100

"Now My Dragon master will attack your Golem!" Jaden called, The monster flew forward and sliced through the monster,

Crowler: 2400

"Your move Shorty!" Jaden laughed,

"Sure, I play a monster in defence and end" Bonaparte smiled,

"My turn then!" Jesse called, he looked at his card, Might Summoning,

"I Play Might Summoning!" Jesse called, "Now by paying 3000 Life points, both me and Jaden can call out our best cards!"

Jaden: 200

Jesse: 1000

"I Call my Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse called, as his dragon appeared.

Attack: 4000

"I Call My Envoy Duellist!" Jaden added, he glowed and was suddenly equipped with the Envoy Armour and on the field.

Attack: 5200

"Rainbow Dragon attack Crowler!" Jesse called,

The blast landed and Crowler fell backwards, he lay there as his life points hit Zero.

"Jay its your move now" Jesse smiled,

"Thanks' Jess!" Jaden smiled back, "Now i equip myself with the Spell card: Fairy Meter Crush!"

"Sucre Blur!" Bonaparte shouted,

"Now I attack your face down monster!" Jaden called slamming his sword into the card, another Toy Card Jaden hadn't seen before lay there, but was destroyed, The wave kept going and slammed Bonaparte onto the ground next to Crowler.

Crowler: 0

Bonaparte: 0

"That's game!" Jaden and Jesse said high-fiving each other.

"Ja-Jaden" Crowler sat up,

"Crowler!" Jaden rushed over,

"G-g-get o-f-of –Due-l Aca-dam-y, Brain-wash-ed stu-den-ts" Crowler stated as he fell backwards and shattered followed by Bonaparte,

"What'd he say Jay?" Jesse asked,

"That the Students and Ex-Students have been brainwashed, they work for our enemy now!" Jaden called

"That's not good!" Jesse called,

"Where'd you get that card from anyway?" Jaden asked,

"Pegasus held a private tournament for several elite duellists, that card was the prize" Jesse Shrugged

"Well it is one awesome card" Jaden smiled,

"Yeah" Jesse smiled back, they decided to continue walking and walked off toward the main Academy.

**(Meanwhile with Seto and Mokuba)**

They had been walking and decided they should rest for a while, so they were sitting when they heard a cruel laugh of five people, Seto jumped up and looked over, he scowled as he saw The Big Five standing there,

"Morning Mr. Kaiba" Leichter smiled,

"What do you losers want?" Seto asked,

"Why to duel of course!" Leichter laughed

"Fine, if you want to lose again" Seto smiled walking forward activating his duel disk, he looked over as Leichter walked forward and he two activated his duel disk.

Seto: 4000

Leichter: 4000

"Lets duel!" Seto called, he drew his cards and smiled as he looked down, Flute of Summoning Dragon (X2), Blue Eyes, Lord of Dragon and Pot of greed

"I'll go first!" Seto called, he smiled as he saw another Blue Eyes card. "I play pot of Greed!"

He looked at his cards, Luster Dragon #2 and another Pot of greed,

"I think I'll play a second Pot of Greed!" Seto called, he drew two more cards, Dragon Pounce and His final Blue eyes.

"I Call my Lord Of Dragons!" Seto called, "then use two flutes of summoning Dragons!"

Defence: 1100

The three blue eyes appeared along with Luster Dragon #2

Blue Eyes 1 Attack: 3000

Blue Eyes 2 Attack: 3000

Blue Eyes 3 Attack: 3000

Luster Dragon Attack: 2400

"I end with a face down" Seto smiled,

"I Will go then" Leichter Called looking at his hand, "I play a monster in defence and end there!"

"my move then!" Seto called looking at his card, Anti-Spell

"I lay one card then I activate my Dragon pounce!" Seto called,

"What does that do?" Leichter asked,

"By halving my monsters attack points, I can attack you directly!" Seto smiled, "Now my four Dragons attack your life points,

"Play something!" Crump called, "Remember if you lose we all go the shadows!"

Leichter: 0

"I lost!" he shouted, Seto smiled and walked away before the five duellists shattered into millions of pieces,

"Nice one Big Bro!" Mokuba called,

"Thank you Mokuba" Seto smiled walking back into the forest. Mokuba walked over and picked up the rivals deck and followed Seto. Both heading for the main academy.

**(With Yugi)**

As they walked they quickly saw another duellist waiting for them,

"I know you!" Joey called to the kid, "Your that deck copy-cat Dimitri!"

"So" Dimitri replied, "your Yugi Motto!"

"Yeah" Yugi nodded,

"I used your deck once, now I challenge you, If I beat you I get your deck, If I lose you get this ring I got gifted from the boss!" Dimitri Smiled, showing the Ring Of Exodia.

"Fine" Yugi smiled walking forward.

"Lets Duel!" they called

Dimitri: 4000

Yugi: 4000

"I'll go first!" Dimitri Called, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Attack: 1600

"I end there" Dimitri Smiled,

"Your copying an old Deck of Jaden's?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, one that beat your deck!" Dimitri replied,

"my move!" Yugi called, he looked at his hand: Dark Magician, Anceint Runes, Dark Magician Girl, Bond Between teacher and Student, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Change of Heart.

"I'll start with my Ancient Runes!" Yugi called, "Which allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher spell caster to the field! So come forth my Dark Magician!"

Attack: 2500

"On your first Turn!" Dimitri Cried

"I'm not done yet!" Yugi smiled, "I activate my Bond Between teacher and Student!"

"I'm doomed!" Dimitri replied,

"I can now special summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

Defence: 1700

"Next I'll play Change of Heart!" Yugi called.

"No! My monster!" Dimitri Shouted,

"But now I sacrifice all three of these monster to summon!" Yugi called "The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The giant Golden orb floated down, everyone on the island looked up and smiled as they saw Ra descend,

"Almighty Protector of the Sun and Sky, Hear my Cry. Transform yourself from Orb of Light and bring me victory in this fight. I ask you to grace this game, but First I shall call out thy name!" Yugi called, "Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Attack: 6100

"Ra attack ignite your might Blaze Cannon!" Yugi called, the god launched its firer blast against Dimitri and he collapsed down,

Dimitri: 0

Dimitri Shattered and Yugi walked over, he picked up the Ring and slid it on,

_Every Key is now on the Island, and we're up against possibly Hundreds of Duellists, sooner or Later we're going to lose_ Yugi thought as he looked at the three rings on his finger. They both looked to the main academy and began walking,

_If we are going down, let's go down fighting at the bosses base_ Yugi, Jaden and Seto all thought as they walked.

**I know Yugi Won really easily, but he is the King Of Games, plus he had was a bit PO'd with Dimitri For Stealing his deck, so he decided to wipe him out quickly. **

**Next Time: Jaden Vs. One of the Bosses five adviser, **

**Seto Vs. Two of the Advisers, **

**Yugi VS. Two of the Advisers **

**And we find out who the boss really is….**


	8. Chapter 8: Duel Prowess

**I don't Own GX**

**New Cards:**

**Blue Eyes White Fusion: (it's the same as Monster Fusion, except you can fuse yourself with a non-warrior), Enables your Duellist to fuse with Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

**Magic Trick: Activate only when Dark Magician is on the field, you can take control of your opponents monsters, for one turn. They cannot attack. **

**Chapter Eight: Duel Prowess**

As they walked they all knew two things, they would have to Duel harder than ever and that they may not survive. As they arrived they all noticed that everyone had come too, they would move as one to victory, they took two steps forward before they saw five figures standing in their way. Jaden, Yugi and Kaiba all walked forward and looked at the five,

"We are the master's advisers!" One shouted

"Let me guess, you want our rings" Yugi asked,

"Correct, now Duel!" the same one shouted,

"I'll take this guy, you can take the rest" Jaden smiled walking forward activating his duel disk,

Jaden: 4000

Head Adviser: 4000

"I'll go first Mr Kaiba" the Adviser smiled, "I call my The Bistro Butcher in Attack!"

Attack: 1800

"And I think I'll play my Ultimate Offering!" He added,

Head Adviser: 3500

"Meaning I can summon my Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

Attack: 1600

"If it isn't Jaden, My it is good to see you again" Brron called to Jaden, who scowled, allowing the Rage of the Supreme King to engulf him for the first time in years,

"I also think I'll add my Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!" The Adviser added smiling,

Attack: 1600

Head Adviser: 3000

"You're Turn!" He called, as the three monsters sneered,

"I'll go then!" Jaden scowled, Envoy Knight, Envoy Archer, Sword of the Envoy, Envoy World, Ultimate Offering And Envoy Dragon Master,

"I'll play my Envoy World!" Jaden called, "Next I can summon my Envoy Knight in attack!"

Attack: 1800

"Next I'll activate Ultimate Offering!" Jaden added, "To summon the Envoy Archer!"

Attack: 300

"I activate my Sword of the Envoy!" Jaden added

Archer: 1100

Knight: 2600

"Now my Archer can attack you directly!" Jaden called, the Archer drew his bow and the arrow struck the Adviser,

Head Adviser: 1900

"Now my Knight can trample Brron!" Jaden finished,

Head Adviser: 900

"I End there" Jaden smiled he had wiped out well just about three quarters of his opponents life points in one turn,

"My Move Then! I play One Monster Reborn!" The Head Adviser smiled evilly,

Brron reappeared, but then vanished, "But he won't be staying, for long. I scarifies him to summon my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

Attack: 2600,

"I also think I'll play these!" He added, showing a field spell called Yami and a Monster reborn, The Gray sky vanished and everything turned black,

"No my Envoy World!" Jaden called,

Brron: 1800

Beilege: 1800

Butcher: 2000

Caius: 2800

Envoy Knight: 2300

Envoy Archer: 400

"Now My Mighty Caius will strike down your Knight!" The Adviser called,

Jaden: 3700

"And my Butcher will attack your Archer!"

Jaden: 2000

"I think that's enough" The Adviser smiled, playing a card face down, "For Now"

Jaden looked at his card he drew, Envoy Sheildmaster.

"I play a monster in defence and end there!" Jaden panted, he could feel a great weight on his chest, almost like he was being sucked into the shadow Realm,

"I had hoped for better" The Head adviser smiled, "But I guess you can go to the shadows!"

"I sacrifice Brron, Butcher and Beiliege!" He called, "To summon my Aggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo!"

Attack: 3200

"Now My Aggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo will attack your monster!" The Adviser smiled,

The Sheildmaster was revealed,

"I use my monsters effect!" Jaden called, "This allows him to reflect your attack to your Life points!"

"What?" The Head Adviser called, "That means I lose!"

Head Adviser: 0

He shattered and Jaden smiled, walking back to the group before he heard a metal clanging and he turned to see the Millennium Rod laying there, he walked over and picked it up, walking back to the group, Seto walked forward next, the third and Fourth Advisers walked forward,

"Let's Duel!" they all called,

Seto: 4000

Four: 4000

Three: 4000

"I'll go first!" Seto called smiling as he looked at his hand, Saggi The Dark Clown, Crush Card Virus, Battle Ox, Monster Reborn, Stop Defence and Blue Eyes White Fusion,

"I Play Saggi the Dark Clown in Defence, then lay one face down and End" Seto called,

_The Crush card I bet, he would've summoned a better monster otherwise. _Yugi smiled as he watched,

"My Turn then!" Four Called, "I summon my Fear from the Dark!"

Attack: 1700,

"Then I'll end!" Four smiled,

"My Turn!" Three called, "I Summon Barrier Statue of the Inferno in defence!"

Defence: 1000

"I End there!" Three finished,

"My turn then!" Seto smiled, Pot of greed was the card he drew, "I Play Pot Of Greed!"

Blue eyes White Dragon and Fairy Meter Crush,

"I play my Blue Eyes White Fusion!" Seto called,

"Nice one!" Jaden smiled,

"This allows me to fuse with my own Blue Eyes White Dragon, like the one in my Hand!" Seto smiled, showing his card, he was suddenly equipped with purest white armour and walked onto the battle field,

Attack: 7000

"Now I Play Fairy Meter Crush!" Seto called, "and equip It to myself!"

"This ain't good!" Three called,

"I Attack your Fear from Dark!" Seto called, "White Lightning Strike!" he slashed his blade around and destroyed the monster, and launched its owner backwards,

Four: 0

"Then I end" Seto smiled,

"My move then!" Three called, "I scarifies my Monster to summon Heat Haze Beast Hippogriffo!"

Attack: 2100

"Now My Monster can attack your Face down!" Three smiled,

Saggi laughed and the Crush Card Activated, the opponents deck started to glow as well over half his cards vanished to the grave,

"My turn then?" Seto smiled,

"Yeah" Three replied scowling,

"I attack your monster!" Seto called not even bothering to look at his card he had drawn,

Three: 0

Both of the duellists shattered and two Millennium Items lay there, Seto walked over and picked up the scales and the Necklace, he then walked to stand next to Jaden, who still held the Rod. Yugi walked forward next, the Last Two Advisers stood waiting, They all activated their duel disks and looked at one another,

"Let's Duel!" Yugi called,

Yugi: 4000

Two and Five: 4000

"I'll go first!" Two called, "I Summon my Ally of Justice Nullfier!"

Attack: 1600

"I End with two face downs!" Two smiled,

"My Move then!" Yugi smiled, looking at his cards, Dark Magician, Ancient Runes, Obelisk the Tormentor, Magical Hats, Swords of Revealing Light and Left Leg of the Forbidden One.

"I activate my Ancient Runes!" Yugi called, "which allows me to summon my Dark Magician!"

Attack: 2500

"now I lay two cards and end there!" Yugi called,

"That makes it my turn!" Five called, "I Summon Jade Knight in defence!"

Defence: 1800

"Then I'll play a card face down and end!" Five sneered,

"My turn then!" Yugi called, looking at his card, Pot of Greed, "I Play my Pot of Greed!" he drew Monster reborn and Magic Trick.

"I use my Magic trick!" Yugi smiled,

"What does that do?" Joey asked,

"Yugi can take control of his opponents monsters, they can't attack though" Jaden whispered as Yugi nodded, the two Machines appeared on Yugi's field.

"Now I sacrifice my three cards!" Yugi called, "To summon my Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Attack: 4000

"Now I Play Monster Reborn!" Yugi added,

Dark Magician reappeared,

Attack: 2500

"Now Obelisk attacks you directly!" Yugi called, "Fist of Fury!"

Two and Five: 0

The final two millennium Items lay there, Yugi walked over and picked up the Ring and Key.

"Nice one guys!" Aster called to the three duellists who were looking at Duel Academy.

"Lets go meet their boss" Seto smiled, the party began to move and they arrived inside the academy, everywhere they looked they saw Shadow Duellists. However they just stood there, making a path. They walked down the corridor and found themselves in the same arena where Jaden had first Defeated Chazz. They saw the Shadow Duellists walking in, then they saw him. A single figure sitting there, they all walked forward and the man rose, he turned and Yugi and Jaden gasped,

"You!" Yugi hissed.

The man smiled, "Look who it is, Jaden Kaiba and Yugi Motto, so where is your friend Yusei?"

"Paradox you snake, you better explain before I let my friends who's cards you stole deal with you!" Jaden called to the man,

"I doubt words will make you understand, so why Don't we make a Master Shadow Duel?" Paradox asked,

"Master Shadow Duel?" Seto asked,

"Your Life points will be determined by the power of the soul or Soul's within you" Paradox smiled,

"Three beat you last time so I think that Three should duel you again" Yugi smiled, throwing the Ring and Key backwards towards the group, Jaden threw the Rod and Seto threw the Necklace and Scales.

"Then Begin, and remember if I win, you all go to the Masters Realm!" Paradox Laughed.


	9. Preview: Duelling Against Darkness

**I Know I hate them to, but I find my time stretched thin so I thought I'd write one, **

**New Cards: **

**Zork's Blessing: Everytime your Opponent Loses Life points, you gain life points equal to those they lost.**

**Zork's Bane: Your Opponent Loses half their life points every Standby Phase in their turn, (Rounded Up)**

**Zork's Pain: Your Opponent Loses 300 Life Points for every card they play **

**(For Obvoius Reasons the three duellists are being called X, Y and Z (What I will tell you is the three Duellist are Seto, Jaden and Yugi, in which order, I wont say)**

**Preview: Duel Against Darkness.**

"I Play this card Face down!" He called, and it appeared, His life points hit 1000 and he collapsed, the two other watched in horror as he shattered into a million Pieces and was absorbed by the Darkness that followed around them.

"NOOOO!" everyone screamed as they saw one of their protectors fall, they knew he had suffered the most, but they had never expected him to fall in battle like this.

X collapsed down crying hard, Y looked shocked and saw the two cards Z had scarified himself for were sitting on his field, he looked over at Paradox who was grinning,

"Look at you, One Fallen, One Broken and One weaping, Soon you shall all join him in the eternal realm of my Master, then he will come to the world and we will have chaos for all eternity!" Paradox smiled at them,

"I….Have…..One…..Thing…..To…Say…..To…You….Paradox" X looked up hatred in his eyes, "You Will never beat us, and it will be you who goes to the shadows, Yes Z Scarified himself to play these cards and I'm sure that these two cards that he played will be the two that win us the Duel!"

"Now Its my turn Paradox and you better watch out!" Y added drawing a card and looking at it, he smiled, "Now I play this!"

"Not That Anythign but that!" Paradox replied.


	10. Chapter 9: Duelling Against Darkness

**I Know I hate them to, but I find my time stretched thin so I thought I'd write one, **

**New Cards: **

**Zork's Blessing: Every time your Opponent Loses Life points, you gain life points equal to those they lost.**

**Zork's Bane: Your Opponent Loses half their life points every Standby Phase in their turn, (Rounded Up)**

**Zork's Pain: Your Opponent Loses 300 Life Points for every card they play **

**Zork The Dark Lord: Attack: 8000. Defence: 8000. Type: Dark. Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed by Magic, Trap or Monster Effect. It can only be summoned by giving up 20,000 life points, Zork's Blessing, Zork's Bane and Zork's Pain.**

**Chapter Nine: Duel Against Darkness.**

The three duellists walked forward, they turned to see the door being blocked by Shadow Duellists, they smiled as they watched their friends nodding to them,

"Now Let's weigh your souls!" Paradox called,

Jaden: 18000

Yugi: 12000

Seto: 10000

Paradox: 8000

"It seems you are the weakest Soul here Paradox" Yugi laughed.

"Then I can go first?" Paradox asked, the three duellists nodded, and Paradox smiled and drew six cards, he looked down and laughed,

"I think I'll Play Zork's Blessing!" Paradox called, "This means whenever you lose life points I gain them!"

"Interesting" Seto laughed,

"Next I play Zork's Pain!" Paradox Called to them, "This means that for every card you play, you now lose 300 Life points!"

"That's harsh!" Aster exclaimed,

"My Next card will seal all your fates!" Paradox laughed, "I Play Zork's Bane! Now every turn you lose half your life points!"

Everyone gasped, looking at them,

"Maybe it's time to show you!" Paradox laughed,

Jaden: 9000

Yugi: 6000

Seto: 5000

They all knelt down and practically screamed as half their soul was devoured by the Darkness they stood up and watched as Paradox's life points increased

Paradox: 28000

"Now I play my Malefic World!" Paradox called, "And send my Cyber End Dragon to the grave to call my Malefic Cyber End Dragon!"

Attack: 4000

"I end there!" Paradox looked over at them,

"I'll go then!" Jaden called, drawing a card, looking down: Envoy World, Bane of The Foe, Envoy Spirit, Monster Fusion, Envoy Knight and Envoy Sheildmaster

"Not to fast, or have you forgotten my Zork's Bane?" Paradox asked, "it means I can select one of you to lose half your points!"

Jaden: 4500

Jaden called practically collapsing backwards,

Paradox: 32500

"I Play my Envoy World!" Jaden called,

Jaden: 4200

Paradox: 32800

"Then Play my Envoy Knight and my Bane of the Foe!" Jaden called,

Jaden: 4600

Paradox: 33100

Knight Defence: 1500.

"I end there!" Jaden called,

"My Turn!" Seto called to them, Black Luster Soldier, Battle Ox, Luster Dragon, Crush Card Virus, Judge Man and Blue Eyes White Dragon were in his hand,

"I Summon my Luster Dragon in Defence!" Seto called,

Defence: 1700

Seto: 4700

Paradox: 33400

"I End!" Seto scowled,

"My Turn then!" Yugi called, looking at his hand, Dark Magician, Obelisk the Tormentor, Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Ultimate Offering

"I Summon my Queen's Knight in defence!" Yugi called,

Defence: 1600

Yugi: 5700

Paradox: 33700

"Next I play my Ultimate Offering!" Yugi added playing the trap,

Yugi: 5400

Paradox: 34000

"This means I can summon my King's Knight!" Yugi called,

Yugi: 4600

Defence: 1500

Paradox: 34800

"Meaning I can call my Jack's Knight!"

Yugi: 4300

Defence: 1700

Paradox: 35100

"I End there!" Yugi called,

"My turn then!" Paradox laughed, "I send Blue Eyes to the grave to summon my Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Attack: 3000

"I then send my Malefic Cyber End to destroy your Knight!" Paradox called, the monster exploded, "Now my Malefic Blue Eyes attacks you directly,

Jaden: 1600

Jaden cried out in pain and nearly fell into the shadows, looking over he drew a card,

"Did I mention the fact that you cannot simply take back some of your soul from the shadows? Its all or nothing!" Paradox laughed,

"No, you did not!" Jaden called, he knew what he had to do," I set a monster face down!"

Jaden: 1300

Paradox:35400

"I Play this card Face down!" He called, and it appeared, His life points hit 1000 and he collapsed, the two other watched in horror as he shattered into a million Pieces and was absorbed by the Darkness that followed around them.

"NOOOO!" everyone screamed as they saw one of their protectors fall, they knew he had suffered the most, but they had never expected him to fall in battle like this.

Seto collapsed down crying hard, Yugi looked shocked and saw the two cards Jaden had scarified himself for were sitting on his field, he looked over at Paradox who was grinning,

"Look at you, One Fallen, One Broken and One weeping, Soon you shall all join him in the eternal realm of my Master, then he will come to the world and we will have chaos for all eternity!" Paradox smiled at them,

"I….Have…..One…..Thing…..To…Say…..To…You….Paradox" Seto looked up hatred in his eyes, "You Will never beat us, and it will be you who goes to the shadows, Yes Jaden Scarified himself to play these cards and I'm sure that these two cards that he played will be the two that win us the Duel!"

"Now Its my turn Paradox and you better watch out!" Yugi added drawing a card and looking at it, he smiled, "Now I play this! From Jaden!" showing Monster Fusion.

"Not That Anything but that!" Paradox replied shocked,

"Now I fuse myself with the Dark Magician!" Yugi called, a glowing light appeared and he was suddenly wearing the suit of the Dark Magician,

Attack: 6800

"And I fuse myself with Black Luster Soldier!" Seto added,

Attack: 7400

"That means you can't hurt us with your Blessing or Curse cards!" Yugi called, looking at the spot Jaden had occupied, he had saved them from these three cards, he had drawn the second god card, but he waited until later to call him,

"I sacrifice all three of my Knights to summon my Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Attack: 4000

"Now my Obelisk can attack your Malefic Blue eyes!"

Paradox: 34400

"Now I attack your Malefic Cyber End Dragon!"

Paradox: 31600

"Your Turn Seto" Yugi nodded to Seto.

"Indeed!" Seto called, "I attack your life points directly, not even bothering to look at his card he had drawn,

Paradox: 24200

"I end my turn!" Seto smiled, they had done enough this time.

"Your forget that I can Travel through time!" Paradox laughed, "for now I play my Zork Ritual!"

Paradox: 4200

"Now I can remove all my Zork cards to Summon Zork the Dark Lord!" Paradox laughed, he slapped the card down and Darkness engulfed them all…

**You have a Choice now. Nice Ending and (Slightly) Boring Sequel or Mean ending with action packed Sequel?**


	11. Chapter 10: Final Act

**I have Decided that I will go with an Action Packed Sequal, which will contain….. Yusei Fudo.**

**Transfer Strength: Magic. Transfer all of the Attack points of your monsters to one and you can make this play twice, and attack twice.**

**Chapter 10: The Final Act.**

Everyone gasped looking at the shadow that was forming,

"_**Feed Me…**_." The shadow bellowed, looking over at the group of Jaden's and Yugi's friends.

"Yes Master, those will be your sacrifices!" Paradox called pointing at his own followers,

A large dark shadow drifted over the Shadow duellists and they collapsed, shattering, the shadow began to form into Zork, In its mid-chest poked a Dragon's head and horns sat atop his slightly more human head, all four of his eyes were Bright Red.

"_**I Have Risen!**_" Zork called to them looking down at the two duellists before them, "I will now attack your weakling Dark Magic Duellist!" A blast of pure darkness shot towards Yugi, everyone gasped but the attack dissolved and a dark shadow appeared behind them, they turned to see a shadow forming.

"What in the name of?" Paradox asked looking at the shadow, then he frowned, "Jaden"

The Shadow formed into the Envoy Spirit. He smiled at the two of them,

"He's in the Shadow Realm and still saving us" Seto laughed.

"But how?" Aster asked.

"He Played Doom of Foe before he fell" Yugi laughed looking over.

"I wonder what his points are….." Jesse wondered.

"All of Jaden's Cards are in his grave so its likely its over 10000!" Yugi replied,

Attack: 15000 (20 monsters)

"I think its my turn now!" Yugi called to Paradox who smiled evilly,

"Even your best is no good here Yugi!" Zork called down to them.

Yugi looked at the card, it was one Jaden had made and given to him. Transfer Strength.

"I Play Jaden's Card, Transfer Strength!" Yugi called, "Transfer Strength!"

"Mind if I borrow some power Seto?" Yugi asked, Seto nodded.

Seto: 7400 - 1

Obelisk: 4000 - 1

Spirit: 15000 - 1

Yugi: 6800 - 33197

"I attack Zork!" Yugi called, "Dark Master Blast!"

The blast hit Zork but he remained standing, "_**I can stop one attack. So close, yet so far**_!" he called.

"I now transfer my extra Attack to Seto, along with all the points!"

Yugi: 33196 - 1

Seto: 1 - 33196

"For Jaden!" Yugi smiled.

Seto flicked his blade around a blast of pure light slammed into Zork, which exploded and collapsed, the resulting explosion slammed Paradox into the abyss of Darkness where Zork had originated. He screamed in terror and a single figure lead many others out of the abyss. Chazz looked down among them,

"What happened?" Jesse asked, as the portal closed and saw who the crowd of duellist behind him were, their ex-classmates and the current students of DA, Along with Crowler, Bonaparte and Sheppard.

"I Found these losers in the Shadow Realm, so I brought 'um back" Chazz shrugged,

"It's good that their back…. Wait" Seto looked among them, "Where Jaden?"

Everyone looked among the two groups and realised, the only two people missing were Jaden and Paradox.

Seto sat down hard on the floor looking at the group. "I'm sure he's safe, where ever he is" Yugi placed a hand on Seto's shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

"Jaden will be fine, he's got his deck to protect him. The Envoy Cards, Yubel and Banner can help protect him" Alexis shook her head looking around, she gasped as she saw the KC on Seto's clock flashing, Seto noticed and pressed it,

"Mr Kaiba, I'm glad I found you, there's been an explosion it appears Dr. Fudo's research was… compromised sir" a voice came,

"I'll be right there!" Seto replied rushing off, followed by the rest of the bearers

**(15 Years Later, Neo Domino City (After All 5DS Events and Bonds Beyond Time)**

It was a quiet day, everyone was walking, shopping, chatting or simply enjoying the day anyway they could, Seto Kaiba once again sat in his office looking out of the window, It had been 15 years to the day since he had lost Jaden. The strange thing was that no one in the group that had survived Zork's attack had not aged a day.

He watched as he saw all the Duel Cycles duelling and wondered if Yugi was one of the duellist. In a quiet part of town a black portal opened and a person walked out. He looked around and smiled. He was back to complete Zork's divine work where that weakling Paradox had failed, he was Zork Embodied.

It was time for his deck to fulfil its true potential…. As a barer for Zork….

"_**Maybe I need to make a visit to the weaklings to gain the strong's attention…**_." He muttered to himself looking around.

_It won't Work Zork_ The true boy replied. Appearing as a Duel spirit. His brown hair and chocolate brown eyes full of hate.

_Be Quiet you, I control this body Now_ Zork replied, and the Boy vanished. _Time to rule the world…._

**Yep, The Darkness has returned. I Have no idea how long after GX, 5ds is so I made it 25 years after….. Hopefully I'll be able to write the Sequel soon…**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
